Harry Potter and The Visit to Trampoli
by Quorinne
Summary: The War had finally ended and Harry had finally gotten his life back on track. He had finally gotten Ginny to forgive him and had a job working as an Auror for the DMLE; So why did he have to get stuck with some jumpy partner who thought a wildly flung stunning spell was the best way way to deal with surprises. How is he supposed to get home now?
1. Chapter 1

Harry was in denial. This was clearly all just a dream, brought on by trying Ginny's attempt at cooking dinner last night. He was definitely lying in a bed at St. Mungo's; unconscious due to food poisoning and surrounded by rabid fans and well-wishers while his dearest friends were forced to fight their way through crowds of blood sucking parasites. He had most definitely not gone to work that morning attempting to sort through the home of one of the incarcerated death eaters. The ministry was clearly not being foolish enough to assign it to a rookie auror instead of a seasoned curse breaker. (Never mind the fact that the rookie in question was Harry Potter and the ministry was in fact, still quite incompetent.).

As such he had NOT accidently fallen head first into some sort of mirror when his idiot partner Morris "accidently" shot off a weak stunner when he had been startled by a doxie. Oh yes this was all an illusion concocted by his mind to escape the pain of having his stomach magically cleansed by overprotective healers who, despite their remarkable ability to regrow bones, still had trouble keeping the riff-raff out of his hospital room. No matter how cold the water felt, and no matter how real those birds sounded Harry Potter was absolutely certain that was most definitely not lying on wet sand as the ocean tide crashed around him.

This certainty lasted Harry another three minutes before a small foot crash landed on top of his face causing a small body to slip and crash land a few feet away from where he was lying. As Harry held his now bleeding nose he was forced to come to terms with the fact that yes he did fall through a mirror and land in an ocean; and that yes a small boy was talking to him.

"Hey! What are you doing laying on the ground you tripped me! And who are you anyways I've never seen you before and I know everyone in Trampoli."

It took Harry a moment to realize that yes the boy's ears were pointed and no, he wasn't imagining it. While the child was fuming, Harry decided to take stock of his current situation. Here he was in an unknown location with very little in the way of galleons( His current money pouch held 32g 11s and 8k, his spending money for the week) and no idea where he was. At least his wand was still in its holster and if the kid's obvious magical blood was any indication he was still in some part of the Wizarding world. It should be easy enough to get home even if he had never heard of Trampoli before.

"I'm sorry where did you say this was?" If it was still within the UK he should be able to just summon the knight bus.

"What are you deaf? I said it was Trampoli." Apparently the child wasn't going to forgive him for his tumble even if Harry was the one sporting a bloody nose from that encounter.

"Yes, but where exactly is Trampoli? Which country is it in; is it anywhere near England?"

"What's England? Trampoli is part of the Kingdom of Norad."

Suddenly Harry didn't have such a positive opinion on how easy it would be to get home.

AN: This is my first lengthy story and i'm not very good at writing dialogue so please don't review just to tell me it sucks unless you have genuine advice on how to improve it. At least the plot should be fairly original.


	2. A House

Ch 2

The boy, who Harry had learned was named Marco, had gone to fetch his mother; who was an incredibly gorgeous elven woman named Ganesha. She had in turn dragged him (metaphorically speaking of course, he was quite capable of walking) to the town church where an elderly woman named Stella had done her best to patch up his nose. He had also been given some clothes he could change into while his dried. They had apparently once belonged to a man named Turner years ago. They were a bit big but they were dry and the season was apparently late winter/early spring so the change was welcome.

They didn't quite seem to believe his story but harry wasn't quite coherent enough to come up with a decent lie. Thankfully they didn't seem to Mental Hospitals in this town so with a few disbelieving looks they were kind enough to let the subject drop. Soon enough the subject turned to where he was going to stay and whether or not he planned on leaving.

Frankly Harry had no clue where he was or how he was going to get home; but if he landed here, then here was probable going to be his best bet for getting back to his life in England. And while he didn't have any local currency he did have 32 pieces of solid gold and 11 pieces of silver. Those should pay for lodging for a few days before he found a job. Apparently the Town had an Inn, a general store, two small farms and an unstaffed library. After a life with Aunt Petunia cleaning held no appeal to him and books were more Hermione's thing than his. The general store was too small to afford to hire anyone and the only thing Harry had really been good at before Hogwarts was keeping his Aunts garden blue ribbon worthy; however asking if the farms were looking to hire led to disappointment. Apparently both farms were small and used to produce just enough food to feed the owners.

Just as Harry had come to terms with the fact that he would once again be forced to scrub his hands raw with harsh chemicals Stella once again came to his rescue. She owned a small house with a sizeable field. Due to the weather he couldn't currently grow anything but it was next to a river stocked with plenty of fish so he wouldn't starve. She would sign over the deed if he agreed to give the church twenty percent of its profit for the next few years until the cost of the farm was paid off. He agreed and was shown to his new home.

It really was small. The house was one single room with a small table and bed. There was a fire place but no wood, a bookshelf with a few story books and decently sized trunk. There was no bathroom but it could have been worse.

The field itself was fairly large but run down and full of rocks and stumps. However there did seem to be a few plants he recognized that had useful properties for potions. With a mental note to gather those tomorrow harry grabbed a few branches for the fireplace and made his way back inside the house. There he made an interesting discovery. One small Incendio meant to dry out the branches enough to let them catch fire nearly took out the wall. Thankfully the stone fireplace prevented a lot of damage and his still wet robes were enough to put out the small fire on the floor of his new house.

With the fire quickly spreading warmth through his small house Harry fell asleep just as the sun began to set.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning came much too early for Harry and his cold, but he had long since grown accustomed to waking up at sunrise regardless of his health. One did not want Uncle Vernon to leave for work on anything less than an absolutely full stomach.

With the thought that Stella might have something for a cold Harry gathered a few of the Medicinal plants from his field and made his way to the church in hopes of a trade. On his way Harry managed to catch a glimpse of something he was absolutely sure should not be possible. There was a giant whale floating above the village. In fact it was right above the clock tower and seemed to be made out of earth and stone. As Harry stood staring at this pseudo mammal he failed to notice the young woman with blond hair headed straight for him. She in turn failed to notice him thanks to the odd animals chasing after her.

The following collision was inevitable. As Harry got reacquainted with the ground he began to wonder if it was his fate to spend his new life lying in the cold snow. If it wasn't for a very loud scream a few feet away he likely would stayed on the ground in protest of his aching body. After quickly getting to his feet (and didn't his dizzy head just love that) he noticed some very odd sheep things that seemed to really have it in for the young woman; though they didn't seem to be doing much damage aside from scaring her.

One seriously overpowered stunning hex later (He seriously needed to figure out what was wrong there) and one of the small fuzzy animals was thrown at least twenty feet while its friend ran off. After making sure the small animal wasn't going to die from internal bleeding, it would be fine it just seemed unconscious; he noticed that the girl seemed rather pale and shaken.

Hoping this wasn't about to turn into another one of those 'Oh no Potter's turning evil even though he totally saved us all at great personal cost and no reimbursement ' he decided to do damage control.

"Don't worry he'll be fine he's just unconscious. That spell was a bit stronger than I'm used to but there won't be any lasting damage. I'm Harry by the way; what was your name?"

She didn't seem to believe him until a silent enervate sent the sheep's direction woke it up and it quickly ran off.

"A-Annette, I'm the Mailman for Trampoli Village. Are you new here?"

"Yes I just recently purchased that old farm from Stella; speaking of which I was headed to the church now to see if she had any cold medicine. You look like you could use something yourself. Care to join me?"

The next few minutes seemed pretty tense until she quickly ran off with the excuse of finishing her mail rout. Hoping against all odds this wasn't going to bite him in the butt big time Harry made his way to Stella and her diminishing stock of remedies. Apparently she was expecting a new nurse by the name of Lara in a few weeks but until she showed up the town was minus one qualified doctor.

When she found out that Harry was capable of brewing a few potions and home remedies she told him about Lute. The artistic traveling salesman who would have what supplies he needed to equip a potions lab. With the mental note to see him on the Holiday he left Stella's church feeling much better holding the wonderful gifts he received from Stella. Items she believed 'a poor dear like him absolutely needed to get by'. These items included some old farm tools and a fishing pole. She also told him that Turner, the man whose clothing he borrowed yesterday, had some more clothes he outgrew Harry was free to have. He just needed to stop by the Inn and get them. With directions to the shopping district Harry left the Church in much better spirits than he arrived. As a plus his new found high let him fully enjoy the gorgeous scenery as he made his way through the snow to the Inn.

Turner was a large man. As big as Vernon but much more muscular and much kinder he was more than happy to give Harry the clothes free of charge. After finding out that Harry Hadn't eaten since he arrived he sent his daughter Eunice to go grab some rice from the Bar attached to their Inn. This also was free. Harry was beginning to wonder if there was some chronic niceness disease plaguing the town. Even when they thought he was delusional they were kind. One excellent example was Eunice. She reminded him quite a bit of Neville. A little on the chubby side with a kind smile she included a side of pudding and offered him a discount if he was short on money. If he was willing to clean the bar there was some extra egg and rice he could take that should last him a few weeks.

Deciding that yes he was hungry enough to clean once again he followed Eunice next door to a bar much cleaner than the leaky cauldron. A brief explanation on cleaning supplies later Harry was left to his own devices as Eunice went to do laundry.

Cleaning the bar took no more than a couple hours; and was well worth the reward. With the knowledge that these people clearly took pity on him Harry made his way back home.

It was still early and Harry had intended on gathering the plants in the field but he was quickly reminded of his bathroom situation via his bladder. It only took Urinating in the snow once to make him realize that he really needed to do something about that. After much Trial and Error he finally settled on a power level weak enough in this new world to successfully pull a large rock out of his field and transfigure them into a tub and toilet respectively. Vanishing charms would work for the waste and Auguamenti coupled with weak warming charms gave him a steaming hot bath.

His newly acquired food went into the trunk and he began sorting through the clothes Turner gave him. To his surprise there were two sets of new boots and a rather sturdy bag. These people really were much too generous to strangers. It made him wish the Wizarding World was more like that.

One expansion charm later and Harry had a bag large enough to fit the entire Hogwarts Library. Collecting the usable plants was much easier with this thoughtful gift from the kind family. As the sun began to set Harry noticed a young woman about his age with blond Hair approach from the road leading out of town.

A quick introduction later led Harry to become acquainted with Rosetta. She lived in Kardia with her father and she was looking to buy produce for her family's general store.

"Well I don't have much in the way of produce just yet though I may next season. Right now I do have medicinal herbs can you get me a decent price on those?"

She took a minute to inspect the plants. "Sure, most of these don't grow in Kardia. We get the colored grasses but the Asphodel and Dittany don't grow there. The doctor would pay quite a bit for those".

So with the promise to see her tomorrow with money and a contract Harry gave her a few samples and she left to return to her home village.

All in all it was a very productive day.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

The next two weeks went by rather quickly; he managed to earn enough selling medicinal plants to afford a small kitchenette and some potions equipment. He gathered clippings of some of the rarer plants and had started to grow them in transfigured pots inside his house. The cold weather was not helping the fanged geranium growing next to the lumber shed.

He managed to clear the field quickly; his wand and ability to finally use most of his spell repertoire made short work of most menial tasks. Honestly Harry hadn't even had to touch the tools Stella lent him; and boy was she surprised when she came across him levitating a stump in midair. Apparently the magic the used in this world wasn't quite so easy.

This got him an introduction with Kanno, an elderly man who was apparently this world's equivalent of a wizard. Finally someone believed his story. According to the old man magic such as the kind Harry used had never been seen in that world. They also managed to figure out that the reason most of his spells were so overpowered was because of the rune spirits. This world was flooded with magic. There was no divide of magic and muggle; magic was everywhere. It was what allowed this world's magic user to cast freely without a wand. Something he learned when Kanno was kind enough to give a demonstration. Some odd chanting later and Harry and Kanno were standing outside the clock tower with a small globe of water standing between them.

"The magic of this world flows easier. As such we have never needed a wand. You however have grown so accustomed to forcing your worlds dwindling magic that you use far more force than necessary when casting in our world. As such your spells are much stronger though you may never be capable of manipulating the magic of this world without using your wand as a focus".

"Do you have any idea of how I might have gotten here?" Harry finally found a small hope that going home was actually possible.

"Unfortunately no, I have heard tales of a young man in Sharance coming from a different world but I have no clue how he may have gotten there. I can ask but unless the world he came from was your world it is unlikely that he would be of any help."

He could feel disappointment set in. The solution was never that easy. As the conversation ended Kanno seemed to grow tired of holding the water midair and let it splash onto an oddly growing bean stock.

What occurred next made Harry think of one of those Disney stories the Dursley's never let Dudley watch; the one about the idiot who sold a cow for beans.

The sprout grew, and grew and grew until finally it stopped a giant tower of green stretching up towards that strangle Whale Island.

"How the bloody hell is that even possible?"

"I have no idea. Perhaps it is at least in part thanks to the rune spirits." It appeared Kanno was attempting to channel the mysterious wisdom that was Albus Dumbledore; minus the twinkle.

"Yeah, let's blame it on the spirits. They seem to be warping my reality enough as it is."

He didn't care anymore; let the world turn its head backwards Harry was a Gryffindor. They frequently rushed into situations without thought. A giant bean stalk was no different; the giant talking whale however was a bit unusual. It actually reminded him of the sorting hat if a bit less snarky. Inanimate objects achieving sentience and all that. The strange tablet talking about twelve maidens and bright flashes of something shooting towards the village he could have done without. It sounded entirely too much like a prophecy for him to be happy about it. Harry avoided the clock tower for days after that

This was made easier by the fact that Kanno had left to retrieve his granddaughters while the tower was being remodeled.

Shortly after Kanno left and just before spring set in Harry got a new neighbor. She was so familiar it _hurt. _He stopped himself from calling her Luna twice the first day he met her. Her name was mist and she was staying in another of Stella's old Homes. She loved turnips and came here because she could hear something calling out for help.

It took less than an hour for her to become Harry's favorite person in the village; He went out and transfigured her a set of earrings shaped like turnips and a necklace to match. She loved them.

Harry did worry about her though; she didn't have a job or any clue about how she was going to earn a living. Harry would frequently check to make sure she had food and had bought her rice more than once. Thankfully he wasn't the only one concerned about her. At the beginning of spring Raguna had managed to find her. Apparently Mist had saved his life when he was lying exhausted in front of her house last year half-starved and seriously dehydrated. He began living in the spare room in Mist's house and was deceptively strong. Something that was noticed when he came back to the village with strange items he took from monsters he defeated on the whale. Those items sold for a pretty penny; something that made Harry glad as now Raguna was the one supporting Mist. It also made him rethink his decision to avoid the island. Some of those horns make excellent potions ingredients.

After an awkward apology to the whale for avoiding him so long, (Really who knew sentient land masses could be so touchy) Harry had managed to make it past the goblins with a few stunning spells. It seemed odd to him that the goblins in this world were so drastically different from the goblins in his. He was pretty surprised at the girl he found staring at a sizeable boulder. _How _did she make it here in one piece?

"Er…Hello. I'm sorry but I don't think we've met. My name is Harry and has that rock done something to offend you?"

She jumped a bit as she finally noticed his presence. "What…Oh hello. I'm Melody I ran the bath house in Kardia. I heard Mist and Raguna had moved out here and thought it sounded like a good business opportunity. I'm almost positive that boulder is blocking a hot spring. It must be moved!"

She was pretty odd, her clothes made him assume she was a witch and there was a fair bit of magic around her but that seemed to be the case with everyone in this world. Those rune spirits really made it hard to tell the magical from the normal. At any case he didn't see any harm in humoring her.

"Well in that case if you could just step back a bit" She looked a little puzzled but stepped behind him anyways. "There we go." One silent blasting curse later and Harry became smothered by a giant wall of steam. Thankfully it wasn't hot enough to burn but he would need to dry his clothes.

"Oh you're a WIZARD! Teach me, teach me, teach me PLEASE!"

She seemed to get louder after every syllable. She was also clinging to his waist with a vice grip. He wasn't sure he could escape without the use of a stunning spell to be honest. After three failed attempts to dislodge her Harry managed to shake her loose by promising lessons after Kanno returned.

"You see I'm not entirely sure how magic works here to be honest, Kanno's been helping me. So before I can teach you anything reliable I need a few more lessons myself. Actually your probably better off going to him for lessons. I hear he should be back next week."

She pouted a bit but agreed anyways. Harry helped he make her way past the goblins and back to the Bean stalk before returning to his spelunking (Cave exploration).

He found many strange animals as he made his way further inside the whale. There were giant balls of slime that had a tendency to reform after stunning them so those annoying little things got frozen. Some strange looking beast man he thought may have been one of the Orcs Raguna told him about and even what looked like farm animals at first glance.

Those he found in a clearing with a fairly tall tower. The sheep like animals were absolutely adorable and had a tendency to faint if he got too close. The cows weren't so kind; one of the bloody things nearly ran him down. Either way it was getting dark; he had just made up his mind to leave when a young girl dressed in white stepped out of the tower. She began tending the flowers and didn't seem to notice him at all until he called out to her.

She was nice, if a bit lonely. Her name was Iris; and as Harry quickly noticed she was a something like a vampire; though not quite. According to her she was of a race that was closest to the spirits. Apparently she was the last of her clan and had begun living on the whale to escape Sech military. Apparently most governments had a very small minded opinion of her people. They either pledged loyalty and slaughtered their enemies or were slaughtered themselves. Neither option appealed to her very much.

She managed to get him to promise to visit her; a promise he was happy to make. She seemed a bit young to be out on her own though he certainly didn't have much room to talk.

He also took the time to introduce her to the whale she was living on. Apparently they had never met before which he thought was strange. They got along well and Harry had the feeling that he may have done his good deed of the day; when he climbed down the stalk to go home they were talking about building flower beds near his head and by her tower.

The next day came a little too early and much too bright for Harry's liking; but there was someone at his door and he thought he had better figure out what they wanted.

It was Annette; apparently her desire to do her job correctly had overcome any apprehension she had about his ability to blast small fuzzy monsters into unconsciousness. She started off a bit shaky but seemed to pick up steam when she decided he had no intention of blasting her. To be honest Harry thought he might have preferred her unease if it meant he got out of filling out the stack of paperwork she handed him.

"As a new resident of Trampoli we need information for the town census; as well as for tax purposes. Here we have a basic M1 form to set up your house as a stop on the mail rout. There is also the C1 and C2. The C1 form is for medical information your gender and any serious injuries or illnesses that have occurred in the past few years. The C2 form is for employment information; actually since you're self-employed and running a small business you're going to have to fill out a B-F5 as well. That form is for Large Farms meant to provide Income instead of just food. Good news is that since the taxes you pay are based on what you make and farms don't usually see any net profit until their second year you probably won't have to pay any this year. We will still need copies of your records though. Make sure you include your mortgage payments to Stella if you don't want to be overcharged next year. I'll be by in the morning to pick those forms up."

Harry didn't finish those forms until nearly noon. He wasn't sure what he should put as previous address or what he should leave out of his medical History. He doubted they would believe he had once died anyways. Stella was a huge help; after about twenty minutes of panicking he went to the elderly woman for help and came back but a stack of fake documents Kanno had mailed over from the capitol. Apparently he had foreseen Harry's problem and decided to lend a Hand.

Harry now came from a small fishing village on the other side of the Alvarna Mountain range right before the territory turned over to the Kingdom of Roland. His mother passed away due to a bad flu when he was five and his father from a boating accident this past summer. He had no other siblings and came out here to escape bad memories.

Thankfully the town he supposedly hailed from was infamous for its poor record keepers so the entire story was not only plausible but incredibly hard to disprove considering the heavy snowfall meant the roads leading there were only open one month out of the year.

He also got a chance to meet Lara; she too moved here from Kardia and was studying to become a nun. She was also a licensed nurse. After a quick physical she signed off on his C1. Thankfully most of his serious injuries had been healed too thoroughly by magic for her to discover. Unfortunately she did notice his stunted growth and mildly brittle bones due to several years of attempted starvation via the Dursley family. Though she didn't seem completely convinced she did eventually accept that this was a hazard of living in a poor village.

With the completed forms bundled up and stashed in his mailbox for Annette to find harry made his way to the South District. He had two items on his agenda today. Purchase seeds from Erick and see if Krause could build him a barn.

Kraus was a very quiet man, but his eyes were very telling. Whoever this man was he had seen war. He was quiet enough to go unnoticed unless he wanted to be but strong enough to push boulders from his field without much effort. To be honest Harry wouldn't want to face him in battle without his wand. Thankfully Kraus seemed content to live a quiet life as both a farmer and contractor. His rates were pretty good too. One thousand gold and some of the lumber Harry had collected from his field later and Harry was nearly broke but he'd have a barn in about three days. Damn impressive considering Kraus was doing the work alone and without magic.

Erick was another story. He was clearly harmless if a bit vain and little too obsessed with getting a girlfriend. His prices however, were not so kind. Harry had just enough to get a few Strawberry and potato seeds. With what change he had left he bought about five lbs. of grass seed; guaranteed to grow quickly so he would have something to feed the animals he intended on getting for his new barn.

Sowing the seeds took the most time. That was the only task he had to do by hand, tilling the field and watering could both be done by magic. A few weak severing charms and the field was ready to be seeded. Likewise an overpowered aguamenti into the air was the equivalent of a modern irrigation system.

Shortly after he finished he spotted Raguna headed up the path to his house.

"Hey Harry can I ask you for a favor?"

That was actually a bit odd. Raguna was usually pretty self-sufficient; he didn't seem to like asking anyone for anything. Actually it seemed like the entire town benefited from his work ethic if he thought about all the times he spotted the young man running errands for the locals.

"Sure, I'm not too busy right now though I was just about to have lunch. Fish with steamed rice and some tea I made out of some red grass and wild mint. Care to join me?"

"Really, thanks! I haven't eaten anything but turnips since I got here. That was actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

They settled into lunch while Raguna explained his request. Apparently he really hadn't eaten anything but turnips for a week since it was the only thing Mist had in her fridge.

"So she has this large field in front her house and I was thinking I might as well use it. The rates Erick charges for cabbage would bankrupt me in no time; but I don't actually have too many tools. I got a hammer from Melody and a scythe from Erick but that's not really enough. I was thinking that since you use magic rather than those tools Stella gave you, you might be willing to sell them to me. I've got about 5k I can afford to spend on them."

5k would certainly help but Harry felt about accepting payment for a gift and wound up giving them away for free; he wasn't going to use them at any rate.

"You may want to be a bit careful though. Those tools aren't exactly in the best condition. If you try and do too much you might break them."

"That alright, Ganesha said she would let me rent the use of her forge if I ever dug up the supplies to fix them I'm pretty sure there's a manual on forging in the Library too."

Harry had only one intelligent thing to say in regards to that. "There's a library here?" Okay so maybe it wasn't so intelligent.


	5. Libraries and Grocery Stores

Ch 5

The following day led Harry to the library. It was currently empty so no one really minded him looking around. They did have a pretty nice selection of books. Harry had already claimed one about the properties of local plant and wild life when Lara walked in leading a well-dressed blond girl. Harry was almost positive her clothes were silk.

"Well here it is. Stella told me about this and while there's no kitchen it does come with a bedroom in the back. I'll be by every day to make sure you actually eat something; and if I hear you've gone without sleep again for days you'll be spending the week recuperating in a hospital bed do you understand?"

"Ma'am yes ma'am! Wow look at all these books! It's like paradise in here! Oh who are you?"

It seemed the two had finally spotted him. The blond girl didn't seem to care about sticking around for an introduction though even if she had asked. She immediately dived into the nearest shelf and started grabbing books. Lara seemed pretty exasperated with the girl.

"Selphy! You could introduce yourself you know. Harry here lives a ways down the road. You'll likely be seeing him quite a bit around town."

"Why bother when you could read! Besides you've just introduced us. His name is Harry and he lives down the road. I'm Selphy and I live here with the Books!"

That didn't seem to make Lara any less annoyed but Harry doubted they would get anything else out of her. His experience with crazed books fanatics is that after a long period of no reading they needed to digest at least two new books before they could hold a decent conversation.

Hermione, bless her heart, had hexed classmates who tried to force the issue. The funny part was that she never seemed to remember doing it. Damn he missed his friends right now.

After taking his new books home Harry decided that he really needed to find someone who sold stationary in this town. Some of these plant properties were going to require detailed notes before he could think about using them in an actual potion.

He assumed Turner would have some and as he approached the inn he noticed a new building that definitely hadn't been there before. It seemed Rosetta had decided to expand her business by opening a new Grocery store called Materia right across from Danny's.

Honestly, she had his beat hands down. Her store was both cleaner and better stocked. Harry may have taken advantage of Danny's low turnip seed cost but other than come cooking oil that was the only thing he bought from there. The few odd bits of jewelry were cheap and didn't interest him at all.

Materia on the other hand, seemed to specialize in flower seeds. Some of them were obviously magical even if he had never heard of them before. She also had a few seeds from some of the rarer plants Harry had sold to her over the past few weeks. She also had groceries. Flower and bread as well as eggs and cheese adorned a shelf near the counter. There were various jams littering the wall and the corner near the window held sowing materials; both cheap and high quality cloth along with thread and needles. She had leather bound journals with blank pages as well as loose sheets sets of paints. There were fountain pens and ink wells along with a few more decorative quills and even pencils.

Harry's personal favorite though, was the wide selection of tea near the left wall. Just about every kind he could think of and almost all of them were guaranteed to taste better than what he had been making. She even had a complete English tea set; though it was a little pricey for him. He could just transfigure one but those always ended after a while and the magic residue gave most teas a funny taste.

Now Harry hadn't made much yet; and what he had made he almost immediately spent but her stationary was incredibly inexpensive. So a few coins later Harry gained a stack of loosely bound sheets of paper along with both quills and pencils. He had also been told to visit Ganesha as it seemed she had been looking for him.

As it turned out Ganesha had wanted to see either Harry or Raguna; she just needed one of them to gather some copper ore from the green ruins. Apparently a young heiress decided to build a summer home here and wanted stained glass windows. The copper would frame the patterns she wanted. She was also running out of iron and would be willing to purchase whatever he was willing to sell; in fact harry left with a list of prices for items he could collect from the local monster infested ruins. Some of these items were nearly impossible to get in his world without visiting three different hags and risking a five year prison sentence in Azkaban.

He was beginning to wonder if he shouldn't set up a potions supply network here even if he did manage to find a way home.

After all if he was capable of crossing into this world once he should be able to visit if he decided to keep that mirror. He would be rich, well richer than he already was. It seemed along with his father's fortune he inherited sizeable sums of money from elderly and childless witches and wizards who were thankful to see the war finally over. At any point it would be a much more lucrative career than being an auror. He decided to check out these ruins the next day.

The following day Harry noticed that the seeds had already began sprouting. Apparently all those rune spirits acted like grade A dragon fertilizer, on steroids. Krause had managed to complete the framework and outside of the barn. All he had left to do was some comfort work for the animals inside. Heating and water along with storage for equipment and feed. It would be ready the next day apparently.

He met Raguna at the entrance to the Green Ruins. He had also gotten the list from Ganesha; and foreseeing quite a bit of travel through his field had made a path so his cabbages and potatoes wouldn't get trampled.

They split up soon enough, Raguna was the one with the hammer and Harry didn't even know how to tell the ore apart much less mine it. So Raguna went mining while Harry decided to see just what kind of place these ruins were. There were some very angry squirrels that enjoyed throwing nuts and also possessed some very sharp teeth. Those were easy enough to lose as they seemed to lose interest if he continued walking. He did however make a mental note to go back for the chickens and the Hornets as they would produce both eggs and honey respectively. He managed to gather a few more grasses and bamboo shoots from areas near springs inside the ruins before he found something really interesting. Near an area he spotted Raguna mining he came across the oddest plant he had seen yet. It seemed more like an animal than a plant and seemed to be dripping green blood from a rather nasty looking across what appeared to be its head.

It also looked small, much smaller than some of the other plant like creatures of its species Harry had come across. He doubted it was anywhere near full grown; the little guy could fit in his hand.

He felt a little bad for the poor guy. That was probably why he decided to take it home.

Some antibiotic salve a few bandages later and Harry set the still unconscious plant monster in a small box with a damp towel before pouring some diluted restorative drought down it throat; though it did seem odd that it had both roots and a mouth to take in nutrients.

When Harry awoke the next morning it was to a small thump and shrill cry. His new friend seemed to have woken up, and he wasn't happy. Thankfully he was too young to do any damage, but Harry was almost certain he was going to be stuck with him now.

Knowing that Kraus was nearly done with his barn he figured that if anyone in town knew how to take care of whatever this was it would be him; and he did.

Along with a manual for his new barn Harry received instructions on how to care for his new friend, who was apparently, a girl as it had a carpel but no stamen (Boy was he glad Professor sprout didn't see that). He also received a recipe for nectar like drink he should feed her twice a day until she grows to maturity and is capable of procuring nutrients on her own.

As the days passed Harry settled into a routine, He would feed Lilly, (Named so after both her appearance and his mother) work on his field harvesting fodder (It seemed to regrow every day, he would have ran out of space to keep it if it hadn't been for expansion charms) and basic maintenance such as weeding and watering. Then he would grab lunch before attending to the other animals he had added to his menagerie three woolies, two buffamoos, four cluckies, and two Hornets. If he wanted any more he was going to have to get Kraus to expand his barn. Also, the locals had some odd names for animal species; why not just call them cows and sheep instead.

Soon enough he heard that Kanno had returned from the capitol and went to thank him for his help with the fake documentation. He was surprised to see that his granddaughters hadn't arrived yet. Apparently they decided to come later as his youngest grandchild Candy had an end of the year exam to take before she could legally use her spirit song without supervision from an accredited mage of the university overseeing her.

That led to an in depth conversation on what the local spirits actually were and a request for lessons on local magic practices. He also remembered to mention Melody as he was almost positive she would be by to beg lessons off of him.

"She seems nice enough if a bit obsessed with the idea of practicing magic. She asked me , but I have no clue how magic in this world works and figured I'd probably just end up getting her blown to bits by accident."

"You were right about that. Your control is nearly nonexistent and without being able to duplicate your wand it's unlikely that she could replicate most of your spells; though if she had managed to get any results she more than likely would have lost control. I've been studying magic for decades and even I wouldn't try them outside a properly warded testing room with at least one other college assisting. If the girl stops by I'll see if she has any talent. If she does I'll set her to learning the basics from Cinnamon. She can't really use magic anymore but she can teach just fine."

Harry left the clock tower with a book on basic magical focus and another on the history and myth behind rune spirits; he decided to stop the library to see if they had any more pharmacy books with local remedies before heading home.

When he got there he immediately rethought his opinion on Selphy's resemblance to Hermione. His old friend NEVER would have allowed any library she frequented to look that bad. At least one shelf had been tipped over and books were littering the floor. She didn't seem to have any organization other than books she didn't care to read in one pile, books she still hadn't read in another with books she had read and books she wanted to read again making up two more piles.

She was also sporting a bandage. "Oh, hello Harry the Library's finally organized. Everything is right where I want it."

They had very different opinion on what organized was.

"Er if you say so Selphy. What happened to you head are you okay?"

Here she gave a small embarrassed laugh. "Yeah I'm fine really a bookshelf fell on top of me. Lara scolded me too. She said it was dangerous and I should clean the place up so it didn't happen again."

"Yeah she's probably right about that; besides if you're the only one who knows where anything is how are the rest of us supposed to find a book?"

"Oh fine whatever! That reminds me I found a lot of useful books I'm done with so I planned on selling them. They're all on the shelf behind my desk if you're interested."

"Should you be selling public property like that?" He was nearly positive Stella didn't know about this.

"I'm sure its fine; besides how else am I supposed to make any money?"

"Well what about an actual library system where people pay for a card and check out books before returning them? If you're really short on cash you should just charge monthly fees. Your prices are way too high. Building my barn cost less than some of these."

"But I need to charge a lot if I want new books!" she seemed about ready to cry at this point.

"That's where the monthly charges come in. If you can get everyone in town to buy a card you'll probably wind up making more money in the long run and that way everyone can afford to read them. Ganesha would probably be interested in that book on forging swords and Raguna would probably buy the one on farm tools but doubt either one could afford them. If you tell them the profits will go to buying new books they'll probably agree to pay a bit more than they would normally."

"Well how much should I charge?"

"Maybe a 250g per month with discounts for children like Marco and Candy. When it comes time to buy new books you could always have a fundraiser and take donations. You'll have to clean the place up first though."

"Would that actually work though?"

"We'll you've got a little over twenty people living in town and I know about a girl living on the whale so that's at least 5k per month. That will cover some of the less expensive books right off the bat and should pay for the big ones in about a year. We can probably get everyone interested. If you need help with any forms just go to Annette.


	6. Reunion

~~~Meanwhile Back In Britain~~~

Kingsley Shackelbolt was a damn good minister. It was a fact; much like saying Hermione Granger was incredibly intelligent or that Ron Weasley had an impressive temper. So when the wizarding world's favorite hero got himself _displaced _bashing his head against his desk was only his second thought. His first was to laugh; only that boy had this kind of luck.

The Department of Magical Law Enforcement hadn't been the same since Amelia's death. The Department hadn't been able to keep a head for more than a year yet; and the aurors were paying for it. They were underpaid and being sent on jobs above their skill level. They had lost two rounding up the contraband in Nott's home last month and Mills was stuck in St. Mungo's after a particularly bad flesh rotting hex on a door knob in the Parkinson's basement.

The Ministry _was _turning around but it was taking some time. Most of what Voldemort had deemed to be useless departments were completely gutted and the entire infrastructure had to be rebuilt. It seemed like he just couldn't get any sleep with all the bloody paperwork involved. Most of it seemed to be produced by Potter; good kid but a bureaucrat's worst nightmare. As such this really shouldn't have surprised him but how on earth was he supposed to realize a mirror like this could even exist. In fact he wouldn't put it past the boy to have put this together just to grab some vacation time with all the double shifts he had been pulling. Unfortunately that possibility had been ruled out after viewing Morris's pensieve memories. The really needed some sturdier personnel. Thanks to some green auror Shackelbolt had to find a way to go get the boy and keep the public from rioting. The Department of Mysteries(Freshly cleared of all death eaters) were bouncing ideas off of each other via the third grade shouting method and seemed to forget that he was even in the room. The level of volume was not helping his migraine. Deciding he really needed them to all shut up he raised his wand to get their attention.

BANG!

Most of them jumped out of their skins but they finally shut up. He really needed employees with a mindset greater than that of a Hogwarts fifth year.

"Now that I've got your attention I want someone to tell me exactly what happened and just what the bloody mirror did; preferably without devolving into another shouting match!"

"It's a portal minister. To where exactly we don't know but the energy signature it's giving off has led us to believe it has taken him to an entirely different world."

It sounded unbelievable but Goodwin had always been a no nonsense witch. She wouldn't have even considered the option without undeniable proof. Though this explanation had his hand reflexively reaching for the bottle of bourbon he had hidden in his desk drawer. Only the fact that it will most likely look really bad for the Minister to be completely sloshed before two stayed his hand.

"How do we get him back?" This was bad, really bad. If He lost their society's favorite hero the public would lynch him and that idiot Fudge had been trying to get his job back for months. He would completely ruin whatever improvements the ministry had been making in the past year.

"There are a few options but we are having trouble deciding how to go about it. Our best option is to send someone in with a two way mirror and a Floo stone. It would take a while but we might be able to set up a Floo network on whichever world Potter's in as long as it's livable.

"Livable? You mean he could have gone someone that wasn't?" This was looking worse the more information he got.

"That's where the argument is coming from. We have no way of knowing whether it's an inhabitable world until our agent gets there with the two-way. There's a very good chance we would be sending them to their death."

This time he didn't resist the urge to pull out the bourbon. Conjuring six glasses he poured enough for his guests as well. They had to deal with headache as well it was only fair to share.

"The paper is going to have a field day with this. Someone go get me Granger and the youngest Weasley boy. If anyone would be willing to take on a possible suicide mission for Potter it would be those two."

~~~The Next Day Inside The Ministers Office~~~

Hermione was frustrated. She agreed with Ron they were definitely going after him not question; but they really ought to grab some supplies first. They had no idea what kind of food would be available or what dangers they would face. Nor did they know how long it would take. They needed to be prepared. Ron however, didn't seem to agree.

"We need to go now, who knows what kind of danger he could be in. We don't have time to wait!"

This had been his argument for the past twenty minutes. He really hadn't said anything else or let anyone else say something. It was making her annoyed; one silencing spell later and the head of the DoM finally managed to make her point.

"You don't have a choice it's going to take a few hours to get the Floo stone prepared. Those have been outdated for twenty years with the advancements in Magical transportation and we don't have any on hand. We need that Stone if we have any hope of building a floo Network in whichever world the boy's landed himself in."

As the red finally started leaving Ron's face Hermione cancelled the spell and told him to meet her at Gringott's in twenty minutes.

The Alley hadn't been particularly busy that day which was a good thing. The goblins were still willing to do business with them if only because public outcry threatened to ruin them if they didn't. It still wasn't a pleasant experience though.

Her First Stop was Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment. They had Travelling Supplies at a cheaper rate than the Tent Supply Store; better quality too. She managed to grab a new tent, compass and cook ware at a steal.

The used Book store got her several volumes on warding and a few survival guides. Ron just shook his head and headed towards the apothecary with the list Hermione had given him.

When they had finished their shopping everything went inside Hermione's Mokeskin pouch and the headed to Grimmauld Place to talk to Kreacher. He seemed quite irate that Harry had vanished and hadn't argued when Hermione had asked him to grab a few of his things for them.

When they left he was still going on about his poor unlucky master. His change of heart towards Harry really was amusing.

After everything had been gathered and their families had been notified Ron and Hermione made their way back to the Ministers office and stepped into the Mirror.

The Reunion of the Golden Trio was Hardly an emotional affair. Harry had been fishing at the beach when Hermione and Ron had appeared about ten feet above the ground and fell into the surf in a tangled ball of limbs and swearing. Harry's first reaction had been to laugh, especially when Hermione had managed to stand up only to fall backwards and land on Ron again.

Of course when they did finally manage to untangle themselves Harry had been too busy laughing to dodge the Jelly Legs Jinx Hermione sent his way. After a minute of lying on the ground to catch his breath Harry ended the spell with a finite and sat up too look at them.

They were here; this wasn't a dream. This was a good town but damn if it wasn't nice to see those two again. He had seriously underestimated how much he missed them, and apparently how much they missed him. Before Harry had managed to finish standing Hermione had managed to wrap him in a hug at least twice as tight as Mrs. Weasley's. It was getting a bit difficult to breathe.

After Hermione's 'Oh we missed you Harry!' and Ron's 'Good to see you again mate, mum spent the last week crying when she heard what happened' the trio made their way back to Harry's House where Hermione explained just what the ministry planned to do to get him home while Harry made them lunch.


	7. Slice of Life- Before Reunion

Slice of Life

The animals Harry had managed to collect were easy to get along with but difficult to collect from. The Buffamoos were fairly mellow once he gained their trust but unlike crops Harry had no prior experience with them. Thankfully the library had an entire shelf dedicated to farming and so far his favorite book had illustrations as well as a recipe for a very mild soap he could use to relax and disinfect the udders.

It took some practice but thankfully Harry had only spilt the milk pail three times before he managed to work out an effective way to prevent the beast from kicking everything over. What he had collected went into his fridge. He would probably ship his next batch but for now he hadn't collected enough to make a profit.

The woolies were much easier to collect from. They were docile by nature and stood calmly while he sheared them. However since he didn't have the maker to card wool and Lute wasn't due back in town for a few days he hadn't been doing anything with it aside from placing it in his storage trunk.

The eggs had been smashed so his next order would be to commission Kraus to build him a separate room just for the Cluckies. He would also need bee keeping boxes built if he wanted a way to collect honey without destroying the hive. Right now they were building one in the top right corner of the room. Which was fine now but he probably should have thought this particular acquisition through.

Lilly had spent nearly the entire time chewing on his pant leg and being a general pest though she did take short breaks to bother the cluckies; the only other monster close to her size. She'd also dart back to his side if it looked like they were about to retaliate. It wasn't really fair but she was a baby so it was understandable. It took him nearly two hours but he finally managed to gather all of the animal products and clean the barn. A quick Scourgify and the tools were cleaned and stored back in the front room.

Lilly was given a bowl of food to distract her while Harry worked on the field. The potatoes and Turnips were Ripe again though it looked like the strawberries and cabbage needed a few more days. Thankfully he had already bought the seed maker from Lute so he wouldn't have to pay Eric's prices for more seeds. After sacrificing a few crops Harry reseeded his field and finished watering.

Cinnamon had told him there were fruit trees at Lake Poli; apparently no one ever bothered collecting the wild ingredients found around the village. So with his trusty expanded backpack and a leash for Lilly he made his way past the south district and towards the orchard.

There were many cherries and they were easy enough to get down with a summoning charm. Harry intended to enlarge a few and use them to make jam. Some he would keep but most he would sell. Thankfully enlarging already existing food didn't violate Gamp's law so he should be able to really stretch out what he collected today.

He passed Cinnamon on the bridge and traded an enlarged cherry for some of her sashimi. As he sat down to eat with her she started talking about the different constellations that were supposed to come out that night and the best place to see them from.

They finished eating quickly and the silence turned awkward. She never really spoke much and Harry was pretty bad at talking to girls. Probably why he only girls near his age he could talk too were in the category of 'one of the guys' like the girls from quidditch and Hermione. Ginny had literally taken six years' worth of forced interaction before he could talk to her. Mostly due to the early years of hero worship. Now there relationship was friendly but mostly platonic. To be honest the main reason they were still dating was because neither one knew how to tell her family that they wouldn't get Harry as an in law. This lead to dates that mostly consisted of pick up quidditch matches and cooking lessons. She did not have her mother's culinary talents and Harry was beginning to understand Snape's hatred of teaching. He was going through too many bezoars.

After an awkward conversation about constellations Harry got up to finish harvesting the fruit while Cinnamon headed to the beach.

Harry finished harvesting just before sun set, deciding to take a short cut home Harry spun on his heel and Disapparated. Fortunately he had regained enough control over his magic that he appeared safely at his front door.

The Cherries were quickly turned into Jam some he stored in his fridge but most went into the shipping bin.

Harry, not very tired but rather bored with nothing else left to do fed Lilly again before heading to bed. It was an uneventful and rather boring end to a rather boring day.


	8. Chapter 07

"So this Floo network Kingsley wants to set up; will it be permanent or a onetime use sort of deal?" This was a very important question to Harry. His future livelihood depended on it being a permanent sort of situation.

Hermione's response seemed a little puzzled "Er, well permanent I suppose unless the ministry wants to take the Network down. Floo stones provide pretty stable connections and I can't see why it wouldn't be permanent. Why though, this world doesn't seem very uh developed I should say."

"Neither is the Wizarding World most of the time; and this one has all sorts of fun stuff." Harry responded sliding a list of his current produce stock towards her. "Besides I still owe Stella for the House."

The look on her face as she read through the list was pretty funny. It was that wide eyed disbelieving look she got whenever Harry and Ron managed to break the record for the most stupid act in recent history. It soon faded to the frenzied battle look she wore while fighting death eaters or making some incredible leap in logic and intelligence that baffled the Magical world and cemented her status as brightest witch of their age.

Ron then got that wary suspicious look as though she was going to snap and drag them both into the nearest library for hours upon hours of nonstop research.

"And Hermione, there's even much rarer ingredients available in some of the ruins. Some of which don't exist in our world. I had been trying to figure out the properties of some of them but it never had been my strong point in school. Not to mention the difference in magical practices in this world. Any spells we use are at least ten times stronger than casting in our world and the magic users here don't need to use wands. Of course you always were better at academics then me so if you want to see my notes…" It was a this point Harry took out his stack of notes as well as the book he got from the library on local plant properties. Hermione had managed to snatch them from his hands before he could tell her that he had samples in his trunk.

Ron had started laughing at this point knowing they wouldn't get any response out of her until she ran out of reading material. Harry just slid her some paper and writing utensils so she could make her own notes while he got started on cleaning up lunch and Ron helped him feed and care for Lilly who had previously been chewing on his shoe throughout their reunion.

As they worked Harry talked to him about Whale Island (Which he actually had noticed though Hermione seemed to miss it for a change.) and the Green Ruins on his Neighbors properties. As the sun started setting Hermione attempted a lumos to continue reading and temporarily blinded all three of them. It took at least fifteen minutes for the spots to fade.

"I told you our spells were stronger here Hermione If you need light I have Lanterns. But you should probably wait until morning. In case you haven't noticed I don't exactly have room for the two of you to stay the night. I need to introduce you to Kanno and Stella anyways. They know what paperwork needs to be filled out, and turner can probably put you up for the night. I should have enough to pay for a couple of rooms there. We can figure the rest out tomorrow."

He did eventually manage to pull Hermione away from her research though she took the books and notes with her as he took both of them to Turners Inn. After paying for their rooms, 150g each, Harry said goodbye and headed home for the night promising Hermione to introduce her to Kanno tomorrow and show her the library; though he was willing to bet she was going to have words with Selphy.

After finishing his chores the next morning Harry made his way towards the Inn to get Ron and Hermione. On his way he ran into Annette who handed him a stack of 'Visitors' paperwork he had to fill out along with his mail. The amount of paperwork he seemed to need to fill out could chop down the forbidden forest; and why was Mist writing him a letter requesting Turnip when she was right down the road and had a tendency to visit him on a daily basis?

Making a mental note to send her a turnip tomorrow Harry made his way over the bridge to town; he still hadn't decided what he was going to do. Stay or return; on one hand this was a really great town with ample employment and money making opportunities. On the other hand the entire Weasley Family was back in Wizarding Britain and he didn't think he could convince them to move here. Though he had heard that funding for department heads had been cut; if he got Ron to ask his dad and pulled the old poor orphan card with Mrs. Weasley he might be able to convince them to move or at least visit.

He was still debating the most effective method to get the Weasley's to move when he approached Turner's Inn and saw Ron and Hermione waiting for him outside with a trunk that looked suspiciously like the one he had in his bedroom back in London.

It was confirmed to be his trunk when Ron handed it over with a sheepish expression "We had Kreacher get some of your things together before we left mate. We just kind of forgot about it when we landed yesterday."

"'s alright I imagine you had other things on your mind is all." He replied with a smile. Having his own clothes would be appreciated but he wasn't sure exactly what Kreacher would have packed for him. While they did get along Kreacher seemed to favor dressing Harry in expensive and impractical silk robes which wouldn't really fit in here in Trampoli.

"Harry I need to talk to you about the library. I feel as though if I'm going to make any more progress on these plant samples I need to do more research." Hermione had apparently forgotten that they were supposed to contact Kingsley today. Though he supposed they didn't really need her there when they used the Mirror as long as the actual process for setting up the Floo system wasn't too complicated.

On their way to library the trio ran into Kanno and his granddaughters Cinnamon and Candy who had finally came from the capitol. After introduction were made Kanno agreed to help him with the additional paperwork but threatened to start charging him if anyone else came over from his world. He and Ron left Hermione outside the library and began making their way back to his house to Floo call the minister when they heard her start ranting about the necessity of having ones books organized in order to research properly. It was at that point Ron suggested they start running before she drafted them into library cleanup duty. Harry agreed and the two of them made it back in record time.

Ron had unpacked the two way mirror and managed to get a hold of Kingsley before Harry had managed to finish steeping the tea. The conversation that followed had seen the Minister turning different shades of red as Harry began to dig his heels in and out stubborn Dudley on the rare occasions Petunia tried making him eat vegetables.

"Damn it all potter the public is having a field day with this. Just set up the Floo and get back so the profit will stop harassing me!"

"No. I like it better here." Harry shrugged off his complaints like he didn't even care about them. Which he actually didn't. "I'm not going anywhere unless my demands are met. My demands being that I get a permanent network set up between my house here and Grimmauld place. Do that and I'll give a full interview on how wonderful you were for saving me and how I have the utmost faith in your administration. Then I'll come back here and set up a potions export business between both worlds while telling the public that I've decided to go travelling. This way we're both happy." This really did seem like the best solution. Britain may have had the Weasley's but Trampoli didn't have paparazzi. Also he stood to make a lot more money here than he did as an auror. One mustn't forget greed; which reminded him "Oh by the way consider this my two weeks' notice. I quit."

At this point Kingsley began rubbing his temples in an obvious attempt to get his migraine to disappear. "Potter you can't just stay there-"

"Why the hell not? It's a hell of a lot better than staying in Britain. And don't even thing about mentioning public opinion if it wasn't for the few friends I had left by my fifth year I would have left the lot of them to Voldemort." This wasn't entirely true no matter how many times Harry may have considered it; but there was no need to tell Kingsley that. "Or are you forgetting just how many times I've been public opinions bitch?"

It was at this point Ron grew tired of holding in his mirth and began laughing before shooing Harry away from the mirror and taking control of the negotiations in a surprising reversal of roles. It was even more surprising when it worked.

"25% of Harry's Imports during his employment here as a foreign business tax. You can have that in either raw materials or product. Which include but are not limited to: Dragons blood scale or claws. Arcromantula silk or venom; or variety of different animal hides resistant to magic many of which do not exist in Britain. Our continuing stay here on this side will prove to a much greater profit to your administration than if we left entirely."

Harry could practically see Kingsley's headache lessen. His head tilted a bit to the left, his fingers loosened their grip on his desk and his shoulders dropped from their hunched position.

"Keep in mind minister that if you refuse our generous offer we'll just stay here and let public opinion crucify you."

And Kingsley's shoulder just hunched a little more. "He'll give a full press conference praising the ministry's dedication and good work?"

"Praising you in specific and stating how happy he is with all the work you've been doing for the Wizarding World Minister." Ron said with quite a bit of condensation as if talking to a small hysterical child.

"And no one needs to find out exactly where the mirror took him do they? The official story will be that he was just transported to the middle of nowhere without transportation or civilization. I don't need the public to know this world exists; it would only make things more difficult."

"Of course not. We may want to include a few specialists in on the secret to help research some plant and animal properties but too many and we'll lose profit." Ron was really pulling this off. It was almost like stepping into the twilight zone. He was never this calm.

"25% only; doesn't that seem a little low for all the work I'll be doing?"

"Minister it's my understanding that that's actually a full 5% higher than he is required to pay by our own laws. And while the Ministry itself will only receive 25% Harry here will need to open businesses to sell his products or trade with foreign countries. This will create new jobs needed to be filled; and haven't I heard dozens of complaints about unemployment rates since the war wiped out all those businesses? This will be a good thing Minister."

Harry knew the moment Kingsley caved. His entire body relaxed and his face took on a tired expression as he began rubbing his temples.

"Fine; do what you want but if this blows up in my face I'm fleeing to an island somewhere in the pacific and leaving the mess with you. Tell granger to set the floo network up and just get Potter back here to make his statement to the profit. We'll deal with the new business forms when you lot get back."


End file.
